X-ray imaging is used, for example, during minimal invasive interventions, such as percutaneous cardiac interventions. To support navigation of an interventional device, fluoroscopic imaging, i.e. low dose X-ray imaging is used to visualize the current situation, for example visualizing the current delivery of a stent or the like. WO 2011/039673 A1, for example, describes vascular roadmapping, where a vessel tree extracted from an angiogram is overlaid on a live fluoroscopic image. However, it has been shown that in X-ray imaging, for example during cardiac or vascular interventions or in diagnostic X-ray for soft tissue imaging, bone structures may superpose with the target anatomy and thus might prevent or complicate perception of faint or subtle structures. Further, WO 2011/077334 relates to bone suppression in X-ray radiograms and proposes for chest X-ray to detect and remove the bones from a single X-ray acquisition. However, this is not readily applicable to suppress bone structures during cardiac angiography, because the rib appearance may be very similar to the one of small injected vessels. The method could thus suppress small vessels unintentionally.